fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Greencrow
Raven Greencrow (レーヴン, Rēvun) is a Independent mage who came from a old tribe of Elf in Bosco's forests. Interested by the way of magic and adventure, Raven leaves his tribe and his family to mastered his magic and see how humans lives when he was a young kid. He join a group of Assassin Mages that train him for five years. in X782, he was engaged by the Magic Council and become the first no-human member in Era and know as the Black Arrow. Appearance Raven is a young elf, standing about 5'11, he has a rather lean but still muscular build. He had messy black hair that could never be tamed, green eyes and long pointed ears. he wore mostly black and green shirtless jacket with a high collar, green trimmings and a hood. A black baggy pants under black leather boots. A dark green necklace and two armguards, coming from a tribe of Elf and training with assassins, he had tribal tattoo on his body and his right forearm. Personality and Traits Raven is a calm and a collected person and seem the silent type, working alone but in the reality he enjoy working, talking and joking with the people he trust. Living in the forest for most of his life force him to respect the nature and the creature who live there. Training with the Assassins make him a difficult person to read since he can also wears mask to hide his emotions. He also arrogant like the other Elf since they live more far longer than humans or human mage, a huge side of competition but he return to his serious when the moment need, but regrettably he like to make some jocks in the most serious situation. Unlike most the Magic Council who hate the Fairy Tail members, he quite fond of them and spy them sometime when he had free time. Because of his training with the League of Dark Knights, Raven a more darker personality. During his training, he learn to terrorize and torture peoples to have informations and to have no compassion when is the time to kill his targets or his opponents, immensely disciplined emotionally. He excels at masking and compartmentalizing his emotions. is also very wise and calculating, quick to take notice of talented individuals that are good at keeping secrets. Unlike the other elves who humans as weaker species, Raven had more neutral view of them. He can also had to break the barrier between the two species when the Magic Council when they thought that the Elves are just a myth. History Raven was born in the deep forests of Bosco, from a couple of Elf Mages, the second born son of a family of three children two boys and one girl. Raven quickly develop a talent for magic for the tribe's displeasure. Feeling that the tribe and his parents will making him stop learning magic decide to confront his parents. After the fight between him and his parents, after the fight their give a ultimatum with the choice of giving up learning magic or be banned from their house and the tribe, not taking twice Raven leave the tribe and his old life behind him. Synopsis Equipment Demonic Bow: This bow was crate from a rival tribe that praise magical being and artifact. A bow specially crated to defend themselves against Demons and another race. Raven's main weapon and favorite bow used mainly during his jobs. Auriel's Bow: This bow was one of most artifact in Earthland, This bow rumored to crate a solar eclipse for 24 hours, Raven his this bow during tough jobs. Magic and Abilities Requip: the Archer(アーチャー, āchā) This Magic allows Raven to store Magical bows away in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle, with each bows possessing different advantages and suited for various situations. Raven is capable to use many type bows during a fight, also he can store magical bows. He is noted for his ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword Bow known to be capable of Requipping bows while fighting, he is said to have over 20 different bows. Instead to use actual arrow, Raven use his own magical power to create and appeared his arrows as the effect of the arrow depend of the bow he uses. Sword Magic: In addition to his signature Magic, Requip, Raven is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. Raven learn Sword Magic with his training years with the Assassins. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Raven is a master swordsman, with his swordplay being good enough for him to evenly match S-Class Mage like Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi. Master Archer: Raven has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. Expert Marksman: He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by Trick Shot with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds. He was able to shoot down a target without even looking at it. Expert Acrobat: Raven possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. Expert Fighter: Raven is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various styles. Expert Strategist: Raven has been trained in tactics under the training of the Rune Knight. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Raven possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong. '''Enhanced Speed: '''With the training of the league of Dark Knights, Raven's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to intercept attacks of a S Class mage. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Raven has proven himself naturally resilient against most attacks, and even brushes off bladed attacks to himself because of his skin naturally hardening as a result of his mastery in magical arts. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Raven possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Raven possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of green aura. His magic power is so huge that he can shout a almost unlimited amount of arrows until he lose it his entire energy. Trivia Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Archer Category:Male Category:Magic Council